Ahora si estoy solo
by Lantra
Summary: *Spoiler del 5to libro* Ahora si.... Moony esta realmente solo....


,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Miraba la ventana y veía como el agua se resbalaba por los cristales con esa delicadeza que es imposible describir con palabras y que es tan fácil de reproducir en un lienzo con los colores adecuados.

Pero para el, el cristalino color de las gotas no era mas que gris, gris sobre mas gris.

Todo en su vida parecía haber perdido de una buena vez por todas la poca luz que tenia. La poca luz que había encontrado guardada en un armario al fondo de su corazón, se había extinguido.

Este era otro de los mejores ejemplos que tenia para demostrarles a todos los que en varias ocasiones le habían insistido en que la vida no era tan mala que realmente lo era.

Ahora vivía en una cueva completamente oscura, carente de luz.... de alegría.... de vida.

Lo mas curioso de todo esto, y que de cierta manera le hacia sonreír, era que todos los que le habían dicho que la vida no era tan mala, que siempre habría solución a todos los problemas que la vida pudiera traerle, estaban muertos.

Primero sus padres cuando aun tenia 16 años, después dos de sus mejores amigos.

Y ahora el.

Estaba muerto.

La vida se empeñaba en llevarse todo lo que aprecia. Pronto tal vez le quite a Harry.

¿Por qué no?

Así terminaría de joderle la existencia. Y lo dejaría solo para que terminara de volverse loco.

Todo el dolor o tenia harto, esa punzada en su pecho.

Esa incapacidad de poder llorar mas, por mas que lo intentara las lagrimas ya no podían salir.

Ese sentimiento de impotencia, de no haber hecho nada. No podía hacer nada para solucionarlo pero aun así se sentía un inútil.

Se levanto del sillón en el que había estado sentado todo el día y se encamino hacia la ventana.

Antes de llegar a la ventana se detuvo, miró la puerta.

Tenia una pequeña puertecita en el frente, una puerta por la que en otros tiempos había entrado un perro negro y lanudo.

Lo recordaba como si estuviera pasando ahora mismo.

El sol brillante en el cielo y el sentado en su viejo sillón mirando el periódico. La puerta se abría y dejaba entrar al perro.

Al mirar el encontraba un hombre de pelo negro y unos brillantes ojos azules.

Todo se oscureció nuevamente.

Estaba solo en esa sala. Solo con la lluvia y sus recuerdos.

El agua golpeaba las ventanas con mas fuerza. Las nubes se desplazaban con gran velocidad y haciendo que el cielo retumbase con los golpes que daban.

Un relámpago se impactó contra el árbol que estaba en su patio. El ruido pareció venir de muy lejos.

Miraba fijamente algo que se veía en la ventana.

Detrás de la ventana, entre los árboles y la maleza. Una figura amorfa lo miraba.

Frente a sus ojos tomo forma y lo pudo ver con claridad.

Un animal, de hocico largo, pelo negro y espeso lo miraba directamente con dos ojos azules fijos en el. 

Salió dando un portazo con el cual no hizo mas que tirar la puerta y algunas de sus cosas.

Todo se rompió pero el sonido fue ahogado por un estruendo mucho mayor. Los truenos aumentaban su intensidad y frecuencia.

Se volvía una tormenta.

Salió y sintió los fríos aguijones que eran las gotas de agua que caían del cielo.

Miro con desesperación en todas direcciones, no quería que fuera una ilusión causada por su mente.

Pero en el fondo lo sabia, sabia lo que era.

Sabia que era un espejismo pero no lo quería aceptar.

No estaba por ningún lado, y nunca iba a estarlo.

Estaba muerto y nunca jamás iba a volver.

Sus gritos desesperados se los llevo la tormenta y el viento.

Lo llamo mil veces, lo insulto e incluso le rogó que regresara. La única respuesta que obtuvo fueron los estruendosos golpes de los relámpagos.

Por fin cayó de rodillas, exhausto y ya sin voz.

El no volvería nunca.  

Lo entendió.

Y rompió a llorar mientras la tormenta empeoraba cada vez mas.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

En memoria de Sirius Black

Se que debo escribir algo mas alegre para recordarlo, pero en este momento no me sale la alegría.

Por varias cosas entre las que esta la muerte de Sirius.


End file.
